This invention relates to a mobility assisting device which is primarily but not exclusively designed for assisting hemiplegics, that is generally stroke victims who are often paralyzed or at least of restricted ability along one side, in dressing, mobility and toiletting. One aspect of the device relates to a construction of commode which can be provided as part of the device. Another aspect of the device relates to a construction of poles, rails and turntable which assists the user in mobility.
The American Heart Association claims that xe2x80x9ceach year, about 600,000 people suffer a new or recurrent strokexe2x80x9d. Some of these stroke victims recover nearly to their pre-stroke conditions. However, a much larger number are burdened with permanent disabilities that leave them with varying degrees and forms of incapacitation. The subject invention is intended to help in the rehabilitation and recovery of those whose incapacitation involves their mobility; specifically hemiplegics and others who are similarly afflicted
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved device which assists physically infirm patients in rising, dressing, toiletting and similar activities.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a mobility assisting device for infirm patients comprising:
a base surface on which the patient can stand;
a chair construction on the base surface having two side rails and a horizontal seat;
three vertical pull-poles extending upwardly from the base surface arranged thereon generally at apexes of a triangular pattern for the patient to pull on for standing up, or for lowering back to a sitting position;
a first of the pull-poles being arranged at the front of the chair on one side, a second of the pull-poles being arranged at the front of the chair on the other side and a third of the pull-poles being spaced forwardly of the chair between the first and second poles with the poles being spaced such that the user can pass between the first and third poles to enter or leave the chair from one side and between the second and third poles to enter or leave the chair from an opposed side.
Preferably there is provided a pivot disk located on the base surface adjacent at least one of the pull-poles shaped and arranged to receive one foot of the patient while holding one of the pull-poles and rotatable about a vertical axis relative to the base surface such that the patient can pivot on the pivot disk and thereby point their posterior in a required direction in order to sit down on an object of their choice.
Preferably the pivot disk is arranged generally centrally between the pull-poles.
Preferably the pivot disk has a central portion arranged to receive the ball of the good foot of the patient and a wing or wings projecting outwardly from the pivot axis shaped to receive and support the ineffective foot of the patient so that the ineffective foot is carried around on the wing of the disk while the good foot swivels with the disk and the heel of the good foot can be used to stop or control the rotation of the disk.
Preferably the base surface comprises a floor that establishes and maintains the relative positions of the pull-poles, the pivot disk and the seat.
Preferably the chair includes a commode.
Preferably a cover for the commode comprises a bench seat.
Preferably the commode includes a toilet seat and the bowl is odor sealed by a seal underneath the bench seat which sits on the toilet seat and a seal under the toilet seat which sits on the bowl.
Preferably there is provided a restraining belt across side rails of the chair construction to keep a one-handed user from falling forward and being injured while dressing.
Preferably there is provided lean-against safety bars between the pull-poles to lean against when standing while dressing.
Preferably there is provided a quick adjust mechanism to adjust a height of the seat relative to the chair
In one alternative there is provided a mounting frame for holding the chair construction and the pull-poles in position and wherein there is provided an adjustable pin-down jack by which is arranged to imposes the weight of an adjacent bed between a bed frame and a pin-down bar attached to the mounting frame, thereby making the device tip-over-resistant.
In another alternative there is provided an outrigger stabilization system in which outriggers attached to the base surface at each of a plurality of footpads of the chair construction to make the base surface effectively wider from a stabilization standpoint.
In another alternative there is provided a stick-down stabilization system in which a stick-down plate is attached to an underside of the base surface which utilizes self-sticking hook and loop strips to stick the base surface to a hard surfaced floor, thereby making the device tip-over-resistant while still providing transferability.
In yet another alternative there is provided ballast tanks attached to legs of the chair construction and resting on the base surface on respective sides of the chair construction to counteract the tip-over torque generated by a pull on a pole or a lunge of the body against the chair construction.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a mobility assisting device for infirm patients comprising:
a base surface on which the patient can stand;
at least one vertical pull-pole standing upwardly from the base surface for grasping by the patient to assist in moving from one place to another place;
and a pivot disk located on the base surface adjacent the pull-pole shaped and arranged to receive one foot of the patient while holding the pull-pole and rotatable about a vertical axis relative to the base surface such that the patient can pivot on the pivot disk and thereby point their posterior in a required direction in order to sit down on an object of their choice.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a mobility assisting device for infirm patients comprising:
a chair construction having two side rails and a horizontal seat;
at least one pull-pole arranged at the front of the chair for grasping by the patient while sitting in the chair;
the chair including a commode having a removable bowl, a toilet seat on top of the bowl and a raisable bench seat for covering the bowl and the seat;
wherein the bowl is odor sealed by a seal underneath the bench seat which sits on the toilet seat and a seal under the toilet seat which sits on the bowl.
The pivot disk may have a single or double winged version on which to place the foot of the paralyzed leg, thus enabling the user to rotate in either direction equally well. Otherwise a right-side-normal hemiplegic must rotate in a counterclockwise direction to effectively drag their paralyzed left leg along when rotating. Similarly, a left-side-normal hemiplegic must rotate in a clockwise direction.
Preferably the device includes a floor that establishes and maintains the relative positions of the pull-poles, the pivot disk and the seat.
Preferably the floor has a steel stiffener frame on the underside to counteract the significant bending torque imposed on it by a pull on any one of the three pull-poles. This requires leveler bars at the rear legs, of the same height as the stiffener, in order to maintain a level floor.
Preferably the device has a stabilization system in the form of pin-down bars, outriggers, or stick-down plates attached to the underside of the floor, or ballast tanks on the top, to counteract the tip-over-torque generated by a pull on a pull-pole or an out-of-control lunge of the body against any part of the device; the addition of one of these stabilization systems makes the assistive device tip-over-resistant. The means of stabilization employed is determined by the type of installation (fixed location or relocatable) and the surface on which the device is installed (carpeted or hard surfaces).
Preferably the device has a built-in, tip-over-resistant commode at the seat for toilet activities.
Preferably the cover for the built-in commode acts as a bench seat for sit-down activities such as dressing.
Preferably the commode is odor sealed by the simple one step process of lowering the bench seat. This also makes preparing the commode for use, the simple one step process of raising the bench seat. The bench seat has a seal underneath which sits on the toilet seat and a seal under the toilet seat which sits on the removable bowl. This feature can also be used independently of the previous elements in a seat and commode construction.
Preferably the device includes a pin-down stabilization system in which pin-down bars attach to the underside of the floor, in conjunction with adjustable pin-down jacks spanning the distance to the bed frame, enabling the weight of the bed to be imposed on the floor of the device, thereby making the assistive device tip-over-resistant.
In spite of their disabilities, many hemiplegics, relearn how to perform many tasks for themselves, through rehabilitation. One of the techniques that they learn to use for transferring from one object to another, is known as a stand and pivot maneuver. In this maneuver, they pull themselves to a standing position from the seat of the origination object, pivot their body to line it up with the destination object to which they wish to transfer, and then sit down on their destination object. This invention enables them to apply this maneuver to make safe and easy transfers, back and forth, between their bed, the built-in commode, and their nearby parked wheelchair.
Hemiplegics do not have a free hand to hold onto the various objects that they must interact with. Therefore it is especially important from a safety standpoint, that all such objects be held in place by some means. A stand alone detached bedside commode is an example of a dangerous object for a hemiplegic to transfer onto unless it is being held firmly by a caregiver.
Many hemiplegics, who use the regular bathroom need a caregiver to help them transfer to their wheelchair or to transfer to the toilet when they get to the bathroom. The transfer capabilities of the special needs assistive device and its built-in commode enables a hemiplegic to take care of a 2:00 am toilet need alone without having to awaken their caregiver.
It is difficult for a one-handed person to maintain their balance while performing the activities of daily living of getting dressed and voiding themselves, unless they have help or they have something to lean against. The invention provides an easily deployed seat belt and easily deployed standing up lean bars (two of) to provide a safer environment in which to perform the above mentioned activities of daily living.
In summary, the invention is intended for use in rehabilitation facilities, skilled nursing homes and private homes, and its aim is to help hemiplegics and others similarly afflicted, to become as independent as their determination and limited capabilities will take them.